


The First "I Love You"

by halfbloodwizard



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbloodwizard/pseuds/halfbloodwizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico had not been doing well these past few weeks after the attack of Gaea. But when everything goes bad, one person makes it go away and makes him feel better. This was his boyfriend, Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic! Criticism is appreciated and I hope you guys enjoy! :)

Tears were rolling down his face. His hands trembling, his spirit weak. Nothing and no one could rid him of this feeling deep within his heart.

Except for one person.

He brought lightness into the darkness that he was. He filled his days with endless possibilities and hope. He was no other than Will Solace.

The thought of him lifted Nico's feelings a bit. And right on queue, Will bursts through the doors of the infirmary, his pace fast as he approaches Nico.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, it was just a dream. You'll be alright, I'm here beside you." Will said, while rubbing calming circles with his thumbs on Nico's shoulders.  
"Th-tha-thank you, Will" Nico stuttered.  
Will gave him a hug, reassuring Nico that he'll be alright, safe, in his boyfriend's arms.

It's been a couple of weeks since the battle against Gaea, and within these few weeks, Nico and Will have grown closer and closer, but it has also conjured up Nico's memories of Tartarus, his old feelings for Percy, Bianca's death, everything. It was all too much for him. He couldn't keep it all inside anymore. He'd been diagnosed with PTSD.

It hurt Will to see his boyfriend his way, to see him suffer after going through so much, finally at his breaking point. He continued hugging Nico until his breath steadied a bit and his trembling lessened. He offered Will a very, very soft smile, which he returned, only bigger and brighter.

 

* * *

 

 

His attacks and breakdowns have been more frequent these past few weeks. He was rushed in and out of the infirmary at least 4 times a week, instead of his usual 1-2 times a week.

There was one night, when it was really bad. Nico was screaming and bawling his eyes out. He was trembling so hard the bed-frame shook with him. His breathing deep and uneven.

"Stay with me. Please." Will said soothingly, stroking Nico's hand with his thumb.  
"I-I-I c-ca-can-can't. T-too s-strong."  
"You have to fight them, you are stronger than them."  
Nico squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on his breathing, just as Will taught him. Slowly, his breathing steadied, his tears stopped forming, and he regained control of himself. His eyes were red and puffy, his voice strained and his limbs weak.

Will climbed on the bed and hugged his boyfriend as right as he could, kissing his forehead.  
"You're okay now." He whispered.  
"Thank you." Nico replied gratefully.  
"I'll stay here with you until nighttime, then I'll go with you to your cabin."  
"That would be great." Nico whispered back.

* * *

 

They lay there on the infirmary bed for hours, in each other's arms and company, cherishing these few moments to themselves. It was already 9 o'clock in the evening, and Will's shift was almost over. He woke Nico up, who had fallen asleep after Will got dinner for him, and walked together towards the Hades cabin.

"Will, thank you so much for everything." Nico croaked, as he slipped onto his bed, followed by Will.  
"You're very welcome, my dear." He said smiling, stroking Nico's face.

Just as Will was slipping into deep sleep, Nico whispered, sleepily, but sincerely  
"I love you, Will Solace."

And those 5 words were enough to wake Will up, since this was the first time in their weeks of being together to say that to him.

He whispered back, tears forming in his eyes,  
"I love you too, Nico di Angelo."


End file.
